Lightning strike is a major cause of concern for wind turbine sustainability. With wind turbines being located in remote areas for the best wind catchment, the turbines are a particularly attractive target for lightning strikes due to their height and material composition.
Wind turbine blades typically encompass advanced lightning protection systems, some of which comprise features such as lightning receptors, lightning down conductor for leading lightning to ground, and other aspects in attempting to prevent lightning strikes from damaging the wind turbine blade.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a lightning protection system for a wind turbine blade that provides an effective option for lightning strike protection.